


An Open Door

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [27]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Against the Wall - Freeform, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Exhibitionist Olivarry, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, Strength Kink, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, established Olivarry, jerking off, voyeur Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Kinktober 2018 day 27 - Exhibitionism/Voyeurism & Against a wall





	An Open Door

Tommy stumbled up the stairs of the Queen mansion, away from the gyrating bodies and pounding music of the party that took up the main floor of the mansion. He hadn’t seen Oliver in a while and he wanted to catch up with his friend, the two had been a bit distant since everything with the city being attacked and Tommy discovering his best friend was the hood. They had been getting better and Tommy had hoped this party would be a good bonding experience. 

“Oliver, oh!” A voice cried out in pleasure, it was a very male voice and Tommy felt interested, he knew Oliver was bi but he had never seen his best friend with a man. Tommy found himself in front of Oliver’s room, the door open wide and he peered around the corner. 

Tommy was greeted with the sight of his best friend’s bare ass, flexing and clenching as he thrust upwards into the pretty brunet that was pinned up against the wall, clinging to Oliver for everything he was worth. Tommy jolted when he recognized the brunet as the cute CSI that had come to look into something from Central City a while ago; Tommy had no idea Barry Allen and Oliver were together like this. 

Barry’s eyes fluttered open, mouth slack, hair messed up and cheeks flushed. Tommy blinked and found himself frozen in place when their eyes met and Tommy realized his cock was stirring to life in his pants. 

“Tommy,” Barry breathed out, his voice sounding like sin and Tommy swallowed hard as Oliver just cocked his head to the side before turning enough to see Tommy standing there. His hips never stopping, arms firm around Barry’s naked and parted thighs. 

“Enjoying the show?” Oliver asked, not sounding mad in fact his eyes just darkened and hips jerking upwards making Barry mewl in pleasure. 

“Yeah, you shouldn’t leave the door open like that though.” Tommy wet his lips as he wiped his sweaty palms on the front of his far too tight jeans. 

“Glad we did though,” Barry panted after he and Oliver made brief eye contact. 

“You want to keep watching? Barry here is beautiful when he comes apart on my cock.” Oliver grinned almost feral looking as Barry’s head hit the wall behind him with a moan. 

“If you guys don’t mind?” Tommy found himself stepping into the room; hand on the door handle behind him.

“Enjoy the show,” Oliver winked and Barry nodded breathlessly and Tommy closed the door behind him before leaning against it. 

“Fuck, you’re tighter now that someone else is watching you,” Oliver grunted as he circled his hips causing Barry to dig his nails into Oliver’s shoulder, the fabric of Oliver’s suit-clad shoulders dulling it a bit. 

“Ollie, oh god you’re so deep in me now.” Barry keened as he pushed down on Oliver’s cock. Tommy swallowed hard as he unzipped his pants, hand curling around his aching cock as he found himself transfixed at the sight of Oliver’s shining, thick cock sliding in and out of Barry. Tommy could only imagine what Barry’s hole looked like with the almost brutal pounding it was taking from the blond. 

“Gonna fill your pretty little hole and when we go back to the party I’ll know that you’re leaking my cum out of your gaping hole… Well all three us will know now,” Oliver winked at Tommy who let out a soft gasp when their eyes met and he tightened his grip on his cock. Tommy swallowed back a moan at the mental image that Oliver was painting for them.

“Oh fuck,” Barry whimpered as he closed his eyes and just held onto Oliver with all his might as Oliver slammed up into him, the brunet swearing he could feel his boyfriend’s cock in his stomach. 

“My pretty cock hungry boyfriend,” Oliver said fondly as he leaned down and captured Barry’s mouth with his own, still driving up into Barry. Tommy was panting as his mind created images on its own and he had to snap himself back to reality and his whole body shuddered when their kiss broke and Barry arched off the wall violently with a cry. 

“God look at you,” Oliver praised, still fucking up into his boyfriend as Barry’s cum painted their stomach’s as the brunet came apart on his boyfriend’s cock. 

“Ollie, come in me,” Barry panted as he cupped Oliver’s face, still out of it thanks to his orgasm and Oliver let out a shuddering breath as he buried himself balls deep into his lover and buried his face in the crook of Barry’s neck.

Tommy panted as he felt his own climax wash over him, cum coating his hand as he watched in arousal as cum started to drip out of Barry’s ass around Oliver’s softening cock. Tommy whined softly when Oliver slowly pulled out and lowered Barry onto his feet. Barry blushed as he looked down at his trembling legs and at the way Oliver’s cum was coating and dripping down his exposed thighs. 

“Let’s get you dressed, after all, we still have a party to go to.” Oliver pecked his lover’s pouty lips. 

“You okay over there Tommy?” Oliver asked as he helped Barry back into his dress pants, Tommy already having tucked his limp cock away and hands being cleaned on a nearby tissue. 

“Y-Yeah, totally, uh thanks.” Tommy blushed and Barry just beamed at him as he fixed his pants and Oliver draped his arm around his waist possessively. 

“You’re welcome to join us anytime, we both do like putting on a show.” Oliver winked and Tommy’s heart leaped into his throat at the idea of seeing the two together again.

“I may take you guys up on that.” Tommy cleared his throat and was rewarded with a knowing smirk from Oliver and a shy yet pleased smile from Barry.


End file.
